Beginner Guide
Ressources Different Types There are 7 different types of ressources. Food, Oil, Lumber, Iron * You get resources for killing zombies. * A quick upgrade of resources in the base increases your income. Ressources - Money * Money comes from your residents. More residents = more money. * The higher the level of the banks, the more money. * Killing Rebel Camp brings money. * Collecting the radio and collecting reward brings money. Ressources - Electricity * The wind turbine always generates free electricity. * Only power plants that have been filled with oil generate electricity. Buildings - Upgrades * For some buildings, upgrades are only usefull, if other bulidungs require a certain level of these buildings. * The are buildings (e.g. Training Camps) which are only worth ugrading, if the base has reached the required level for the next tier. * The are buildings (e.g. Headquarters Level 15) which have reached their maximum level of improvement, before the possible maximum of the building itself is reached. There is no benefit in leveling the building further.. Heroes - Recruting Every day you get the following free try's * 1 x Super Recruitment (Orange) * 1 x Advanced Recruitment (Lila) * 3 x Normal Recruitment (Blau) - here is a 10 minute CoolDown between the try's The first important event As a newcomer, there will be a very important event to participate in: Area Cleansing Operation. The task in this event is, to kill each type of zombies once, for each level, starting at level 4. Why is this so important? Because you can get 3 nice purple heroe,s which give you a nice bonus, if they are used togehter and which will serve their purpuse for quite some time. First steps after a base level up Buildings - Upgrade these as soon as you can to the next mentioned level! Slang & Gametalk and Ways of Communication Slang & gametalk Like in a lot of other games there are certain words or slang wich is used in game. Either of beeing lazy or beeing in a rush. *"res", "ress", "rss" = resources *dura = durability of your APC *hive = a group of cities that have teleported close to one another. Think "bee hive". *raid, collecting rent, getting dinner, having a friend for lunch = attacking a city near a hive *exp = experience rewarded to heroes *buff = a bonus or improvement. City buffs can hide resources. Heros with higher skill levels add buffs to APCs and buildings where they are Stationed. *crater, zero = Completely destroying a base - see detail below. Also, getting zeroed, getting cratered. *Going out "HAKA-style" = A form of rage-quitting. When a player is going to quit and starts to randomly attack everyone on the map, ultimately committing suicide (by getting cratered) and going out in a blaze of glory. *dailies = Daily activities - things you do every day. *FOF / FOFs = Friends of Friends : When a team is allied with one of your allies, but you are not allied with them, they friends of friends. *FOAF = Friend of a Friend Ways of Communication There are a few different ways to communicate in this game. InGame *Alliance Chat - only your alliance member can read *State Chat - everyone who is, with his/her/its base, in your state can read *Event Chat - on certain events there can be additional chat *InGame Mail to single person - only the two communicating people can read *InGame Mail to all - all people of the alliance can read *InGame Mail to state (only president) - all people of the state can read *Alliance Mail is posted to your alliance contact page - everyone can read OutGame *The Line App is an often used app for communicating within alliance, state and across state borders *The same applies to the favorite local app like e.g. WhatsApp Kategorie:Basics